Sins Of A Lunar Empire (traducción al español)
by Aftermath08
Summary: Ella es tu emperatriz, tú eres su inquisidor. Años de servir y proteger al Imperio Lunar de los herejes te ha hecho merecedor de la reputación de un pony despiadado, la cual es sólo igualada por tu devoción a la emperatriz. Y luego de años de lealtad, Nightmare Moon planea recompensarte de maneras que jamás podrías imaginar Nightmare Moon x Reader (Bat Pony).


**Sins of a Lunar Empire**

**Resumen: Eres un inquisidor para la emperatriz Nightmare Moon. Tu incomparable puesto requiere que protejas el Imperio Lunar de aquellos herejes que osen oponerse a la noche eterna. Tu nombre es hablado en susurros a través del imperio, tu fria crueldad causa un pavor indescriptible en la población. Y esas, son unas características que son únicamente equiparables con tu devoción a la emperatriz. Pero, como ya pronto descubrirás; luego de todos tus años de servicio y dedicación al imperio, Nightmare Moon planea recompenzarte en maneras que jamás podrías haber imaginado ni en tus más salvajes sueños…**

**Géneros: AU, Distopía, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**A/N: La imagen de este fanfic es como tú luces en la historia.**

**Sin más, este fanfic está inspirado y ubicado en el universo de Equestria at War (El mod de MLP del juego de PC Hearts of Iron 4), esto explica por qué me refiero a Luna/Nightmare Moon y su facción como "El Imperio Lunar" (Y no como "La República Lunar, como es en el fandom). Adicionalmente, como este fanfic es un AU, hay un aumento considerable en los temas maduros en comparación al universo estándar de MLP:FIM, las cuales están incluídas en la advertencia de abajo.**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo incluye escenas de tortura, así como lenguaje fuerte. El siguiente capítulo contendrá contenido sexual.**

**T/N = Tu Nombre.**

**Prometo que la historia tendrá un final feliz. Aun cuando el primer capítulo es muy oscuro, quiero dejar en claro que el resto de la historia no será tan violenta como este primer capítulo.**

* * *

El singular sonido de tus cascos con cada paso que das mientras desciendes por las escaleras de piedra hacen eco en las cercanas paredes por todas direcciones, anunciando tu llegada hacia el lugar más oscuro y temible de Canterlot: Los calabozos. Mientras caminas en dirección a la oscuridad perpetua frente a tí, la única fuente de iluminación son las antorchas puestas a cada lado de las paredes, ofreciendo una iluminación apenas suficiente para que los ponis normales puedan divisar el camino. Pero tú no eras un poni normal; tú eras un Thestral, y aún si el camino no estuviera iluminado, tú aún podrías ver con total claridad. Años creciendo en las cuevas de las regiones más remotas de Equestria han desarrollado tu visión de tal manera que ni siquiera la oscuridad podía esconder nada de tí - así como ningún pony podía esconder nada de tu mente inquisitiva; una característica que ha hecho que tu fama sea la de un Inquisidor infame y temido que trabaja para la emperatriz de la noche.

Descendiendo los últimos escalones, entras a un largo corredor lleno de celdas hasta donde alcanza la vista. Con una mezcla de colores góticos, la arquitectura se sentía tan viva que parecía como si estuviera amenazando a quien se atreviera en poner sus ojos sobre ella, retandolos a abandonar toda esperanza una vez adentro - y de hecho, ese sería el destino de cualquier poni lo suficientemente infortunado para ser llevado ahí con vida por tí. Los tintes de diferentes tipos de negro dominan las áreas que la luz no puede alcanzar, mientras que el fuego de las antorchas batallaban para dejar al menos una marca en este siniestro ambiente - tu hábitat natural. Mientras caminas por el corredor, tu propia sombra se estrecha a lo largo de las paredes, casi como si se tratara una entidad demoniaca, y el pasar de tu cuerpo junto al fuego de las antorchas hacía que éstas disminuyeran su intensidad. Mirando hacia abajo y dando un vistazo a tu uniforme, no veías nada más que la oscuridad de medianoche cubriéndolo; era como un abismo que se comía la luz, devorando casi toda la vida de los colores como si de un agujero negro se tratase. Lo único que lo contrastaba era el hipnotizante brillo plateado del escudo del Imperio Lunar bordado en el área del pecho y sobre la tela que cubría tu Cutie Mark.

Flexionando el lado derecho de tu cuerpo mueves una de tus alas de murciélago que sostenía un portapapeles; aún cuando ya habías leído el reporte, lo revisaste una vez más para estar seguro que no habías malinterpretado alguna palabra antes de volver a sostenerlo con tu ala - todo parecía estar en orden, _Mis órdenes son claras: debo interrogar a este hereje para obtener información. _Aproximándote a tu destino, alcanzas a divisar una gran puerta hecha de madera reforzada con barras de hierro para evitar que lo que sea que esté ahí escape. A medida que te aproximas a la puerta, los guardias resguardándola logran ver que caminas hacia ellos; sus armaduras color lavanda los identifican como guardias Lunares, mientras que sus trajes púrpuras contrastan contra tu traje enteramente negro. Tus compañeros (ambos corceles), se ponen en posición de firmes mientras hacen un saludo militar, quien te dirige la palabra tartamudea con nerviosismo. –Inquisidor T/N

–Descanse, soldado. ¿El prisionero está despierto?– preguntas mientras devuelves el saludo.

–Sí, señor, está esperando...sus servicios.

–Excelente. Voy a asegurarme que este no se desmaye esta vez.– bromeas con una sonrisa, haciendo que los guardias abran los ojos con miedo. No era algo que te importara mucho, de hecho, una parte de tí se alegraba que eso pasara.

Moviéndote hacia la puerta, entras a la habitación y cierras la única salida detrás de tí. Muy como el corredor y las escaleras de antes, el cuarto estaba iluminado únicamente por antorchas; sombras danzaban en las paredes casi como si de un ritual se tratase mientras el aire transportaba un olor a polvo y amargura. Al centro del cuarto estaba una mesa cubierta por una gran sábana, mientras que a cada lado había guardias Lunares (dos corceles y dos yeguas), posicionados en cada esquina respectivamente. Sin embargo, tus ojos están posicionados al frente de la mesa, donde un gran objeto resaltaba sobre todas las cosas: una gigante X de madera con una pegaso atada por cada casco. La yegua sujetada tenía un cuero color amarillo oscuro y melena roja, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas te observaban casi brillando en la oscuridad rebosantes de odio. Caminas hacia la mesa y pones sobre esta el portapapeles. Después, caminas hacia la prisionera con una mirada totalmente indiferente –Bienvenida a la nueva Canterlot, Sunny Warmth– dices mientras abres tus alas, logrando lucir más intimidante. Las devuelves a ambos lados de tu cuerpo, y luego observas a cada uno de los guardias. –Espero que los guardias no hayan sido muy duros contigo.

Sunny entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes mientras que la expresión de enojo crece más y más sobre su rostro. Esta era una emoción que ya conoces demasiado bien; la has visto incontables veces con los prisioneros anteriores, y por las experiencias ya mencionadas sabías perfectamente cómo lidiar con esta. Queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación a uno más amigable, no pudiste evitar el mirar en dirección a su sedosa melena que parecía ondear fuego gracias a la luz de las antorchas. Apuntando tu casco a ésta, ofreces una pequeña sonrisa. –Me gusta tu melena. ¿Acaso la comisario Rarity fue lo suficientemente generosa para arreglarla cuando te capturó? No me sorprende, esa yegua no puede evitar el arreglar imperfecciones...que mal que el resto de tí no tiene arreglo, sobre todo tu lealtad.

–¡Deja el sarcasmo, traidor! ¡Lo que sea que quieras de mí no lo obtendrás!– gritó Sunny Warmth, tratando de liberarse de los grilletes que retenían sus extremidades mientras sus alas se abrían y se agitaban en un intento de soltarse. Luego de tratar varias veces sin ningún resultado, su cuerpo deja de moverse por el cansancio; su respiración entrecortada era música para tus oídos. Aún con el agotamiento, la prisionera mantiene su mirada de enojo y determinación - una mirada que pronto vas a romper.

Dirigiéndote hacia la prisionera, quedas cara a cara frente a ella; usas tu casco para levantar su rostro, de esta manera la fuerzas a mirarte a los ojos. –Todo lo que quiero es información, y tú vas a darmela.

–Tómalo como un examen sorpresa nocturno.– Bromeas, caminando hacia la mesa y deteniéndote a centímetros de la sábana que la cubría. –Si me respondes con honestidad, no tendré que usar ninguno de mis instrumentos de… "persuasión".– tras terminar de hablar, tomaste la sábana y la quitaste de la mesa para revelar lo que había debajo: un montón de instrumentos quirúrgicos que consistía en cuchillos, jeringas y químicos, un martillo y una poderosa batería conectada a dos cables pasacorriente - estos eran tus métodos de persuasión. Mirando de vuelta a la yegua, tus mirada atenta logra captar cómo la prisionera abría los ojos mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada, pequeños detalles que tú conocías muy bien en alguien con miedo. _Excelente, ya estamos progresando._

_Pero esto apenas empieza._

–Si te rehúsas a responder, digamos que esta será una noche muy larga para tí.– Tu voz intimidante cargada con un tono de advertencia fue rápidamente ignorada.

–¡No me voy a dejar intimidar por basura nocturna! ¡Ustedes se hacen llamar ponis, pero los ponis no traicionan a Equestria¡– responde Sunny Warmth; su voz estaba cargada con un orgullo patriota de una idea que murió mucho tiempo atrás, algo que te sentías obligado a recordarle. –La equestria que conociste ya no existe. Yo sirvo al Imperio Lunar y a su Emperatriz, la única y verdadera gobernante de los ponis.

–Eres un esclavo de la oscuridad, Inquisidor T/N, tu alma está manchada con la maldad de una tirano, y antes de que te des cuenta, te va a apuñalar por la espalda y te va a reemplazar, justo como lo hizo con su hermana…

La miras de nuevo, levantando una ceja con enojo y después volteas a ver a los guardias, apuntas a la batería y les das una señal con la cabeza. Reconociendo tu señal, los guardias saltan a la acción y toman cada extremo de los cables pasacorriente y rápidamente los conectan a cada uno de los grilletes de metal que sostenían los cascos traseros de Sunny Warmth. Mientras los guardias volvían a sus posiciones originales, tú te apoyas sobre la mesa para acercar el portapapeles mientras descansas tu casco sobre el switch de la batería. Antes de mirar al contenido del portapapeles, notas cómo el cuerpo de Sunny Warmth empieza a temblar con una mezcla de miedo y nervios; sus ojos estaban fijos en el switch, tratando de esconder el miedo que la carcomía sin mucho éxito. Tenías tanta experiencia en esto que sabías cuando alguien tenía miedo, y Sunny Warmth estaba mostrando ligeramente todos los síntomas.

Mientras te aclaras la garganta, empezaste a leer los papeles. –Cuando tú y tus compañeros fueron arrestados, varias cajas con armas fueron encontradas en sus hogares. Los civiles tienen prohibido portar armas, por lo que quiero saber ¿dónde las consiguieron y qué planeaban hacer con ellas?

–¿Nunca has oído del tiro al blanco? Oh, inquisidor T/N, de lo que te has perdido...– respondió Sunny Warmth con sarcasmo en su voz e inexpresión en su rostro.

***CLICK***

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!– tras jalar el switch, torrentes de electricidad viajaron a través del cuerpo de Sunny, haciéndola soltar gritos desgarradores que retumbaban contra las paredes. Mientras su boca empezaba a soltar algo de saliva, su cuerpo se retorcía ante la incesante descarga de electricidad, su melena y cola se erizaron hasta formar una masa esponjosa de pelo, y por cinco minutos enteros, haces al prisionero sufrir hasta que finalmente apagas la máquina. Dando un gran y pesado respiro, Sunny Warmth cuelga su cabeza; sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras lagrimas salían de éstos y bajaban por sus mejillas. No te iba a dar el placer de verla en ese estado, por lo que con algo de esfuerzo agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro para deshacerse de las lágrimas y aclarar un poco su visión.

–¿Dónde consiguieron esas armas?– preguntas de nuevo, esta vez más asertivo.

–De las máquinas expendedoras de armas…

***CLICK***

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Una vez más intentas "persuadir" a tu prisionera para que diga la verdad. Pasan otros largos cinco minutos que para la pobre pegaso parecieron una eternidad; se convulsionaba tan salvajemente que su piel empezaba a frotarse contra las ataduras de metal violentamente y dejaba como resultado grandes moretones. Eventualmente paras la tortura, pero para ese momento puedes apreciar el trauma que haz causado al cuerpo de Sunny Warmth; empezaba a salirle un poco de humo, y la mirada en sus ojos te decía que su espíritu de lucha había sido quebrantado. Por un momento te mira a los ojos y empieza a hablar. –L-Las recibimos de la Resistencia Armónica; ellos hacen e-entregas en sitios específicos y nosotros las re... – tomó un poco de aire. –recogemos.

Dando la vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados, caminas alrededor del cuarto mientras te pones a pensar profundamente, tratando de conectar lo que acabas de oír con tus sospechas. _¿La Resistencia Armónica? Justo lo que pensé. Tal parece que los seguidores de Celestia siguen operando dentro de nuestras fronteras, lo cual significa que Sunny Warmth y sus amigos deben de estar apoyándolos. Puedo acabar con eso, pero necesito una confesión para estar seguro._

Caminando de vuelta a la mesa, de nuevo descansas tu casco sobre el switch mientras analizas con la mirada, buscando algún signo que te dijera que estaba mintiendo. Su mirada pronto se conectó con la tuya; sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras te veían con furia y apretaba los dientes - otro desesperado intento de demostrar valor.

Hablando con una voz calmada, continuaste con la interrogación. –¿Qué planeaban hacer con esas armas?

Y una vez más, el sarcasmo fue la respuesta. –Dispararlas…

***CLICK***

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!– Tuvieron que pasar siete minutos antes que bajaras el switch.

El intenso calor por la continua exposición a la electricidad en el cuerpo de Sunny Warmth hizo que su piel empezara a ponerse roja, signos de quemaduras internas, el errático subir y bajar del pecho de la yegua indicaba que estaba batallando para estabilizar su pulso cardíaco, y su boca abierta emanaba gemidos de sufrimiento mientras derramaba saliva. Su capacidad para mantenerse consciente estaba fallando.

Te detienes por algunos minutos para dejar que tu prisionero se reponga un poco y recupere la capacidad de hablar, le ofreces una respuesta igual de simple, lo cual enfadó a la pegaso. –¿A qué planeaban disparar con esas armas?

–¡Basura imperial como tú!

–Así que ¿Admites que han estado orquestando un ataque al Imperio Lunar desde adentro de nuestras fronteras?

–Llámalo como quieras… ¡Nosotros peleamos por nuestra libertad!– Sunny Warmth despliega sus alas en una demostración de poder y levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo con una pasión por algo que ya no existía. –¡Nuestra pelea es por un nuevo día! ¡El sol se volverá a levantar! ¡La luz jamás se apagará!

El enojo se apodera de tí tras oír los disparates sin sentido de una hereje. Mordiendo tu labio inferior, llamas a un guardia y apuntas con tu casco a la pegaso. Respondiendo a tu comando, el guardia se mueve con rapidez hacia la yegua, da un salto y estrella su antebrazo contra su mandíbula-

***CRACK***

Líquido rojo empieza a brotar de la pegaso amarilla y cae al suelo junto con unos cuantos dientes; su grito de dolor es rápidamente sofocado por la sangre que se acumula en su boca.

Regresando a su puesto, el guardia susurra algo que no logra escapar de tu aguda audición; algo con lo que no podrías estar más de acuerdo. –Basura nacionalista…

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para calmar tus emociones, intentaste sofocar tus impulsos primitivos para enfocar tu mente de nuevo en tu trabajo. Después de todo, no tenía sentido matar al prisionero ahora, no cuando puedes obtener aún más información.

Abriendo los ojos, continúas con el interrogatorio. –La Resistencia Armónica les suplió esas armas. ¿Dónde están esos sitios específicos donde las recogen?

–E-En tu culo…

***CLICK***

–AAAAAAAAAAH!

Luego de varios minutos de electrocución, la voluntad de hierro de Sunny Warmth hizo acto de presencia.

***CLICK***

Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos; te observa con una mirada que suplica piedad mientras te dice justo lo que querías oír. –¡E-Están en Manehattan, Fillydelphia y Las Pegasus!

Sonriendo con satisfacción, señalas a los cables conectados a los grilletes de metal que sostenían a Sunny Warmth y asientes hacia dos de los guardias reales. Removiendo los cables de sus extremidades, los guardias vuelven a colocar los cables sobre la mesa y regresan a sus posiciones. Con los cables removidos, notas una pequeña sensación de alivio en los ojos esmeralda de Sunny Warmth al darse cuenta que no se le aplicaría más electricidad. –No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Por cooperar, te daré una recompensa.– dices con un tono sombrío para apagar ese pequeño brillo de optimismo en los ojos de la pegaso.

Tomando una de las botellas que contenían químicos, llenaste una jeringa cercana y lentamente te aproximaste a Sunny Warmth. –Ten, esto es para el dolor.

Antes que la pegaso pudiera responder, clavaste la jeringa directo en una de sus venas e inyectaste el químico en su torrente sanguíneo. Lo que obtuviste como resultado fue una reacción que ya te esperabas: los ojos de la pegaso se abrieron grandes y su respiración se volvió más pesada y errática. Con su cuerpo tenso y soltando ligeros gruñidos, Sunny volteó hacia tí con una mirada de incredulidad. Ella sabía lo que le habías dado, y tú sentías la necesidad de confirmárselo. –Oh, ¿Acaso dije que era para aliviar el dolor?

–Maldito bastardo...– dice mientras trataba de no ahogarse con la saliva. La pegaso sentía el intenso dolor fluyendo a través de sus venas; el químico reforzaba los receptores de dolor para volverlos más sensibles. –Míralo de esta manera: el químico prevendrá que te desmayes, así al menos podrás seguir consciente cuando continúe interrogándote. Estás ayudando a tu superior a encontrar la verdad, mi pequeño pony.

–Jódete…

Para demostrar los efectos del químico y para asegurarte que se arrepienta de ese insulto, caminas hacia Sunny Warmth y la golpeas en el estómago. Un fuerte jadeo sale de la boca de la yegua mientras siente cómo el dolor del golpe es multiplicado diez veces por los efectos del químico. Con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, Suny Warmth baja su mirada mientras trata de recuperarse del impacto respirando profundamente. Volviendo a tu lugar, continuas con las preguntas. –Lo haz hecho bien, pero esto aún no acaba. Pasemos a las siguientes preguntas.– dices mientras bajas tu mirada hacia el portapapeles, leyendo lo que seguía antes de proceder. –Tu y tus compañeros son evidentemente un montón de traidores, pero los soldados que los arrestaron fueron incapaces de determinar quién era el líder de tu grupo. Así que tú vas a decirme quién es.

Sunny Warmth levanta su cabeza lentamente para darte una mirada pesada; su espíritu se había debilitado, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse a flote en las agitadas aguas de la consciencia, cosa que era posible únicamente por el líquido que le administraste anteriormente. Aún cuando la voz de la pegaso era suave, podías identificar un tono de nostalgia en sus palabras. –¿Sabes lo que es la amistad, Inquisidor T/N?... por supuesto que no, la magia de la amistad murió cuando surgió el imperio Lunar. Pero aquellos que recordamos lo que és, miramos sus enseñanzas y recordamos sus lecciones… nuestras enseñanzas eran que los amigos se cuidaban entre sí, que ningún pony era más importante que otro. Todos éramos únicos a nuestra propia manera y nos apoyamos en lo que fuera que hiciéramos. Y porque todos éramos iguales, no necesitábamos comandar ni que nos comandaran. Así que para responder su pregunta: No, no teníamos un líder.

–¡Mientes!– azotas tus cascos contra la mesa; notas instantáneamente el martillo, y lo tomas con gran velocidad. Abriendo tus alas de bat pony, das un gran salto y tomas vuelo con dirección hacia Sunny Warmth. Utilizando toda la fuerza que puedes, usas el martillo para golpear directo a la articulación de su ala derecha.

***CRACK***

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El eco del crujir de sus huesos junto con un desgarrador grito de agonía se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sin darle alguna oportunidad al prisionero de recuperarse y mientras aún estaba gritando, tomaste firmemente el ala que acababas de romper y empezaste a retorcerla con fuerza.

***SNAP***

El sonido de las fibras musculares de la articulación rompiéndose eran desgarradores; la posición antinatural del ala enviaba un enorme torrente de dolor paralizador a la pobre pegaso haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a tener espasmos involuntarios; Sunny Warmth empieza a retorcerse contra los grilletes que la sostenían en un desesperado intento de liberarse –¡Es en serio! ¡No tenemos ningun lider!

–¡Mentiras y más mentiras!– volaste hacia atrás y aterrizaste en la misma posición en la que despegaste. Con una mirada llena de frustración, sientes como la furia empieza a tomar control sobre tí mientras rechinas los dientes del enojo; luego de todo lo que la has hecho pasar, aún posee la estupidez (o fuerza de voluntad, según quieras llamarlo) para luchar contra la situación en la que está actualmente usando la única táctica que puede: mentir. Volteando de nuevo a la mesa miras los instrumentos puestos frente a tí: La batería, el martillo, las jeringas y los químicos y los cuchillos quirúrgicos. Por varios minutos te pones a pensar, buscando la mejor manera de extraerle la verdad. Miras a Sunny Warmth, luego volteas a ver a los instrumentos, luego a la prisionera de nuevo. Eventualmente llegas a una conclusión. _Tal vez otro método funcione, uno más… psicológico._

Mirando de vuelta a Sunny Warmth y usando la información que tenías de la yegua en tu reporte, decides acercarte de una manera diferente. –Tienes un esposo y dos potrillos, ¿no es así, Sunny Warmth?

–¡¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?!– gritó la pegaso con una mirada de shock total ante la pregunta - una muy buena señal.

–Tu esposo Day Fire, y tus hijos, ambos Dusk Light y Dawn Light.

El semblante de Sunny Warmth cambió rápidamente de enojo a completo terror; su angustia no hacía más que crecer ante el hecho de que tú sabías acerca de su familia. Caminando de vuelta hacia tus "instrumentos de persuasión", das una rápida mirada a estos antes de continuar con las preguntas. –Me pregunto si tu familia estaría dispuesta a cooperar más si fueran traídos ante mí.

–¡No! ¡No puedes…!

–Puedo, y lo voy a hacer si no contestas mis preguntas con honestidad.

Sunny Warmth empezó a tener pequeños espasmos en la boca; miraba hacia todos lados mientras sentía que la situación en la que estaba, sumado a sus heridas, eran demasiado para ella. Acercándote hacia ella, ahora la harás sentir miedo y pena. –Tus potrillos aún no obtienen sus cutie mark, ¿cierto? En un lugar como este, probablemente nunca descubran cuál es su talento especial. ¡Serán flancos en blanco para siempre por tu culpa!– apuntas acusatoriamente tu casco hacia Sunny Warmth.

–Por favor, no…

–Y entonces está tu esposo… ¿Qué pensaría de ti si supiera que por tu resistencia y egoísmo lo has condenado a él y a tus potrillos a una vida en el calabozo? ¡Te odiaría por eso!

–¡No por favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa pero no los lastimes!– si no fuera por los grilletes que la sostienen, Sunny Warmth estaría de rodillas suplicandote para que no lo hicieras. Dandote cuenta de esto gracias a tu gran habilidad para leer a los demás ponis, y oyendo sus súplicas, le haces una proposición. –Si no quieres que tu familia se vea involucrada, entonces me vas a contestar esto: ¿Cuál de tus amigos es el líder de tu resistencia? Dime la verdad, o mandaré a mis soldados por tu familia y les voy a extraer la verdad de la misma manera que lo estoy haciendo contigo…

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Sunny Warmth empezaba a sentir su cabeza dando vueltas, mientras tenía su mirada fija hacia la nada. Momento tras momento, un aura de desesperación empezó a emanar de Sunny Warmth mientras ésta empezaba a pelear contra su propia mente; no quería delatar a sus amigos, a su gente...pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que lastimaran a su familia. Podías leerlo en sus ojos, sabía que estaba pasando por un gran dilema moral, podías sentirlo - _¿A quién vas a proteger más: a tus amigos o a tu familia?_

Luego de algunos segundos, la yegua te miro a los ojos; su mirada de impotencia y desesperación contrastaba bastante contra tu mirada seria y despiadada. Con una voz que denotaba derrota, ella habla. –Sky Air...es Sky Air.– Antes que pudiera sentir culpa, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: no solo había delatado a sus amigos, también había traicionado su confianza y había condenado a su pueblo. El peso de esto era demasiado para ella. –Oh, Celestia, que he hecho...– dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Pasaron los minutos mientras dejabas que el prisionero se doliera; los gemidos que hacía no eran de agonía, sino de sufrimiento, y tal parece que eso era más efectivo que cualquier tortura física que hayas efectuado; aún cuando la torturaste con electricidad o rompiéndole el ala, Sunny Warmth siempre salía con un espíritu de lucha que, aunque dañado, no estaba roto. Pero, ¿esto? ¿Este acto de degradación emocional? ¿Este acto de destrucción moral? Esto era diferente, y mucho más efectivo. Todo rastro de querer luchar parecía haber sido abandonado, toda esperanza parecía haber desaparecido luego de su confesión. Y lo mejor de todo, aún no había acabado.

Caminando alrededor de Sunny Warmth, tu vista permanece fija en ella, y decides hacerle un poco de conversación - una demostración de amabilidad (?)

–¿Sabes por qué hago esto, Sunny Warmth? ¿Por qué hago estas cosas tan terribles como Inquisidor?– Preguntas, esperando obtener alguna reacción. –Lo hago para proteger a los que amo de monstruos como tú.

–No somos monstruos...– responde Sunny Warmth con una voz débil y cansada. –Todo lo que queremos es ser libres de este régimen...peleamos por nuestra libertad… ¿es eso un crimen? ¿Es un crimen querer ser libre?

–¡¿Libertad?!– exclamas con enojo; la ira que tenías reprimida explota dentro de tí luego de escuchar ese concepto proveniente de la ignorancia de un traidor. Con fuego en los ojos caminas hasta ponerte cara a cara frente a la pegaso. –¡¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes de la libertad y de no tenerla?!

Bajando la mirada hasta ver tu físico, piensas en tu cuerpo antes de volver a confrontar a Sunny Warmth. –Mírame...– le ordenas a la prisionera, la cual debido a la falta de fuerza para mover su cabeza decide ignorarte. –¡Mirame!– en un impulsivo acto de enojo, golpeas a la yegua en la cara con tu casco abierto, haciendo que el sonido de la cachetada resuene por todo el calabozo junto con un quejido. Gracias a esto, el mensaje es recibido; Sunny Warmth abre sus ojos y te voltea a ver mientras tú retrocedes unos pasos. Abres tus alas de murciélago mientras le muestras tus afilados colmillos. –¿Qué es lo que ves?

–Un thestral...un Bat Pony…

–¿Sabes cual es el peso que debemos de cargar? ¿Sabes lo que yo y el resto de mi especie hemos tenido que soportar por las demás razas de Equestria?– Retraes tus alas al tiempo que caminas lentamente hacia Sunny Warmth; enseñas tus colmillos en una expresión de enojo, y tus ojos arden con el deseo de retribución mientras cuentas la historia de los Bat Pony, la historia de tu raza. –Fuimos odiados y repudiados. Por miles de años fuimos olvidados, discriminados, fuimos echados de nuestros hogares y forzados a vivir en lo salvaje, en sistemas de cuevas frías y montañas despiadadas por ponis como tú.

–Por milenios, nosotros los Thestrals hemos vivido en la miseria; hemos tenido que luchar día a día para sobrevivir mientras que los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres vivían en el paraíso. Nuestras necesidades fisiológicas eran a menudo negadas y las necesidades básicas eran muy escasas. Por muchas lunas pasamos hambre, tuvimos que pelear con bestias salvajes como los Lobos de madera para proteger ese pequeño pedazo de tierra que llamábamos "hogar". Los potrillos tenían suerte si sobrevivían los primeros años debido a que los elementos a menudo tomaban sus vidas; incluso la más pequeña de las enfermedades podría esparcirse rápidamente entre las comunidades y mermar la población.

–Por muchos siglos esto continuó, y a través de esos siglos, ni su preciosa Princesa Celestia ni pequeños ponis como tú trataron de ayudarnos. ¡Compartieron su amistad y armonía con todos menos con nosotros!

–Nos abandonaron…

–Nos dejaron atrás…

–Querían que nos pudriéramos…

–Nos miraron como los malos…

Volteando para ver el orígen de esas voces que afirmaban tu historia, ves que estos provienen de los Guardias Lunares - tus hermanos Thestrals. Susurraron cosas para ellos mismos y hacia sus compañeros, demostrando que concordaban con lo que estabas diciendo; sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los tuyos, demostrando que también tenían furia reprimida y deseaban justicia. Todo esto fue posible debido a que tus pensamientos y los de ellos se conectaron gracias a su unidad de grupo, por lo cual, ellos te ofrecieron todo su apoyo.

Volteando a ver a Sunny Warmth de vuelta, ves que el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos empieza a apagarse, un signo de que la culpa la está carcomiendo. Pasando un casco por tu melena, miras hacia el techo y sigues hablando. –Pero la Princesa Luna vio el tipo de sufrimiento por el cual estábamos pasando; vió las condiciones en las que estábamos viviendo, y a diferencia de su hermana, nos quiso ayudar.– con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo tu labio, dejas que una lágrima caiga por tu mejilla, recordando los trágicos eventos en la historia de lo que pudo haber pasado. –Durante mucho tiempo, nuestra princesa de la noche peleó por nuestra libertad y por nuestra igualdad. Reforma política tras reforma política durante meses, pero nunca pasaba nada, al menos no de esa manera.

Abriendo los ojos y limpiando la lagrima, continúas hablando, a pesar del nudo que empiezas a sentir en la garganta. –Yo estuve ahí, sabes, en Manehattan, donde la Princesa de la Noche habló con los activistas y los que apoyaban el movimiento por los derechos de los Thestrals. Yo estaba ahí, escuchando atentamente a sus elocuentes palabras, sus sueños para el futuro, sus esperanzas por hacer el mundo un mejor lugar… ¡Teníamos muchos sueños en ese entonces! Yo estaba ahí, lo vi todo...incluyendo el atentado de acabar con su vida.

Descansando tu casco sobre el emblema del Imperio Lunar bordado en la zona del pecho de tu uniforme de inquisidor, sientes tu corazón retumbar con calidez y alivio; sentías como el significado de los colores que vestías calmaban poco a poco tu mente. Recordando el detonante que hizo que cambiara el curso de la historia, un momento que tú viviste de primer casco, le dices lo que llevó a la creación del imperio y el emblema que ahora portas con orgullo. –Estoy seguro que ya has oído la historia de cómo uno de los simpatizantes de Celestia detonó una bomba debajo de la grada con la intención de matar a Luna y a sus simpatizantes, ¿verdad? ¿Para evitar que las reformas se llevarán a cabo y por ende, evitar que nos dieran nuestra libertad?

Sunny Warmth asiente lentamente, tú continúas hablando. –En la explosión resultante, miles de civiles inocentes fueron asesinados, familias fueron destrozadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amigos murieron uno junto a otro. Yeguas, Corceles, Potrillos y Potrillas - fueron asesinados indiscriminadamente. Pero Luna...Luna estaba a salvo. Cuando se levantó de los escombros, la vista de lo que había pasado le rompió el corazón… sus súbditos… sus amados Thestrals… los ponis que ella tanto amaba fueron masacrados porque querían una mejor vida…porque querían libertad.

Estrellando tu casco contra el suelo, sientes como tu sangre empieza a hervir. –En ese momento, la Princesa Luna entendió que la libertad no es algo que ganas simplemente pidiendo, es algo que tienes que tomar. En ese momento, Luna se volvió Nightmare Moon, y se proclamó como la regidora de todos los Ponis. Los simpatizantes que sobrevivieron al ataque - incluyéndome - nos inclinamos ante nuestra Diosa-Emperatriz, y juramos pelear junto a ella en la consiguiente guerra civil. El resto es historia.

Caminando hacia Sunny Warmth, miras a la yegua cara a cara mientras acaricias suavemente su melena. –¿Sabes cuál es la lección en esta historia, Sunny Warmth? Es que el deseo de libertad es más fuerte en aquellos a quienes se les ha arrebatado por más tiempo. A los Thestrals se nos arrebató hace ya incontables lunas, por lo cual, nuestro deseo de libertad es mucho más fuerte que el de ustedes.– en un impulso de ira, tomas la melena de la pegaso y la jalas violentamente hacia atrás, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor. Tu voz empieza a agravarse hasta quedar en un amenazante tono de resentimiento. –¡Así que no te atrevas a sermonearme acerca de su tan preciada "libertad" cuando ustedes no saben lo que es no tenerla! ¡Nosotros sí sabemos!

–¡Muerte a los traidores!

–¡Muerte a los herejes!

–¡Por la Emperatriz!

–¡Muerte a la rebelión!

En respuesta a los gritos de unidad de tus compañeros Thestrals, levantas tu cabeza al cielo y gritas –¡Alabad a la Luna! ¡La noche prevalecerá!– antes de soltar la melena de la prisionera y alejarte de ella. Aclaras tu garganta, y una vez más tu cara vuelve a ser una de monotonía. –Pero ya pospuse mi trabajo por mucho tiempo, hora de regresar al interrogatorio.

De nuevo revisas tu reporte para revisar qué era lo que seguía. –Puedo decirte por experiencia que los rebeldes como tú son como lobos de madera: deja uno vivo y el rebaño correrá peligro. Por ende, quiero saber ¿Dónde se esconde el resto de la resistencia? De esa manera puedo y acabar el problema de raíz.

–J-Jamás...jamás te lo diré…

Mirando hacia tus "instrumentos de persuasión", decides tomar uno de los cuchillos quirúrgicos y caminas hacia Sunny Warmth. Descansando el filo en la piel sobre dónde está su corazón, sientes cómo la yegua empieza a temblar mientra mira con pánico como el instrumento está a nada de su órgano vital. –Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿En dónde están tus compañeros de la resistencia?– preguntas mientras presionas la punta sobre su pie lo suficiente para no causar daño notable pero para que pueda sentirlo.

No hay respuesta. Sunny Warmth sigue mirándote con nervios sin decir una sola palabra - una respuesta que hablaba por sí sola. Con una extrema rapidez, pasas la cuchilla por la piel de su pecho. –¡AAAAAAAAAH¡– cortando su cuerpo, le causas una herida a la pegaso lo suficientemente profunda que pronto empieza a sangrar. Pasados algunos segundos, continúas con la tortura, pasando la cuchilla en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la pegaso, y otra vez, y otras vez, todo asegurándote de no cortar ninguna arteria vital para evitar que muera desangrada.

/5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS/

Fue demasiado. Incapaz de resistir por un momento más el infierno por el que la estás haciendo pasar, la pegaso se quiebra; su mente se destroza de una manera similar a su cuerpo, y su capacidad para resistir desaparece por completo con una sola palabra. –¡DETENTE!

Parando justo antes de realizar otra cortada, miras a Sunny Warmth, quien tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar mientras que de su boca brotaba saliva. –¡Detente!... ¡Te dire todo! ¡Te diré lo que sea, solo detente!

–¿Dónde están los otros cuarteles de la Resistencia Armónica?– preguntas, poniendo la ensangrentada punta del cuchillo bajo su barbilla y presionando un poco, de esa manera la fuerzas levantar la cabeza para que te mire a los ojos.

–E-El Imperio de Cristal...Baltimare...Cloudsdale y Tall Tale...– las palabras salieron forzadas de la boca de la prisionera.

Caminando hacia la mesa y limpiando el cuchillo para después ponerlo en su lugar, tus acciones fueron interrumpidas por una quebrada voz que habló con el más profundo de los dolores. –Mátame... ¡Por favor, sólo mátame!

Dando la vuelta, ves el desgraciado cuerpo de Sunny Warmth temblando mientras repetía esas palabras. –¡Por favor, Inquisidor! ¡Acaba esto de una vez y mátame!

Observas a la ahora destrozada poni que alguna vez fue Sunny Warmth; su cuerpo lleno de cortes sangrantes, partes de su cuerpo chamuscadas por la electricidad, la posición antinatural de su ala - literalmente unida a su cuerpo únicamente por la piel, la sangre mezclada con la saliva que caían de su boca junto a los dientes rotos, las lágrimas que salían de unos ojos sin brillo que han pedido toda la esperanza de seguir adelante. Si no fuera por el subir y bajar de su pecho a un ritmo lento que indicaba que todavía estaba respirando, pensarías que estaba muerta...aunque su alma ya lo esté.

Cierras tus ojos por un momento y luego los abres para ver el reporte, tomas un gran respiro antes de exhalar el aire. _Ya está hecho. No hay nada más que pueda obtener de ella. _Suspirando, volteas hacia uno de los guardias lunares. –Soldado.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, el soldado se pone en posición de firme, listo para recibir órdenes; a pesar de estar tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual contigo, mira hacia la nada con una expresión que denota miedo. –¿S-Sí, Inquisidor T/N?

–Prepare un escuadrón de fusilamiento. Lleven a la prisionera al patio trasero y ejecútenla.

–Enseguida, señor.

–Yo prepararé el reporte para la Emperatriz Nightmare Moon. Estará feliz de saber lo que hemos descubierto aquí.

Segundos luego de tu comando, las tropas liberan a Sunny Warmth de los grilletes. La pérdida de su voluntad para vivir se traduce en movimientos torpes que la hacen colapsar en el suelo, donde varios de tus compañeros se apresuraron a levantarla. Dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la única salida del calabozo, estás a punto de girar la perilla cuando escuchas una voz tan débil que parece un lamento. –I...Inquisidor T/N…

Te detienes antes de abrir la puerta; el sonido de la voz llena de pena hace que voltees para ver de donde provenía - Sunny Warmth. La yegua estaba sobre su estómago en el suelo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse; los demás guardias lunares se reúnen alrededor para ofrecer soporte físico, pero tu atención es captada por las palabras que Sunny Warmth dice a continuación. –Lo lamento...lo lamento por todo lo que les hicimos a tí y a tu raza...– con su casco temblando, la yegua apunta hacia el escudo del Imperio Lunar bordado sobre la tela que cubre tu Cutie Mark - un símbolo de poder imperial, pero para ella, un símbolo de tragedia. –Y p-por convertirte en lo que eres ahora...rezo para que puedas ser salvado...ya sea en esta vida...o la siguiente.

Mirando a Sunny Warmth, tu corazón casi se salta un latido antes que empezara a latir con dolor. Con una mirada de lástima, cierras tus ojos para deshacerte de la sensación acuosa que estabas sintiendo. Y en un momento de debilidad, pensamientos empiezan a invadir tu mente.

_¡Salvala!_

Pero esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente sacados de tu cabeza.

_¡Nunca!_

Mirando con disgusto al traidor, señalas a la salida con tu casco y respondes con una voz tan fría como la misma noche. –Quiten a esta sabandija de mi vista.– Y con eso, das media vuelta y sales del calabozo, dejando a la pegaso amarilla a merced de su destino. Sin que te des cuenta, una lágrima cae por tu mejilla; una pequeña lágrima que sale de lo más profundo de tu oscura alma.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer al autor original del fanfic: Fanatic-Heretic-101, por permitirme traducir su historia al español; historia que no solo es una de las mejores que he leído, sino que además es una de las que mejor escritas están. Me he divertido mucho traduciendola, y espero mucho que sea del agrado de ustedes. Si les gustó o no, sientanse libres de dar follow, favorite y dejar su review de qué les pareció.

Sin más, me despido.


End file.
